badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Crusaders Quest: Mission X
What is Crusaders Quest? Crusaders Quest, is a mobile RPG that you can play on iOS and Android. It was released in around early 2015 by Hangame. This is a fictionpasta, which is a Creepypasta which universe takes place in a fictional universe within a game, movie, show, literature, etc. There is a goddess named Sylunis, who is a fallen goddess who had been also known as Aubrey's sister. Aubrey was known as the Water Goddess There was also Bella, the Fire Goddess, Anut, the Desert Goddess, Prestina, the Forest Goddess, and at last Sera, the Forest Goddess in training. Now, Sylunis has gone missing after Leon had defeated her corruption of Sera, the forest Goddess in training, but back at the town. Lednas had reported that the monsters are now regrouping from the power of the Apostles. Now, Sylunis, with the power of Apostles, is seeking revenge. The next day, Sylunis had been planning her revenge in the dark. She decided to change up her plan. She would imprison Leon in her dark magic, have him fight for her to get revenge for freeing Sera from her power. To deal with this, she would again channel the magic from the Apostles, build it up, so no resistance can hold on to it's deadly strength. Tonight, she now decided to investigate the town tonight of the Crusaders, and start her revenge. She walked by the house where the Goddesses were without anyone noticing, but suddenly a few steps in and this happened. "Hey, did you hear that?" Sera asked. "What was that? It's midnight, what now?" Prestina said. "Look out the window. It's Sylunis, back for her revenge. Don't make noise, we need to make a plan." Sera replied. "What do you think she wants?" Prestina said. "She's probably here to take Leon, our greatest hero and to take over us, too. If we don't stop her, the world will be destroyed!" Sera said. "She's my sister, but I want to talk to her right now." Aubrey said. "Why? What you do think that? Would she care about you anyway?" Sera said. "I know what to do." Aubrey replied. Aubrey, in her pajamas ran out of the door and followed Sylunis, just he was about to open the door of the house of Leon, the legendary hero. "Sylunis!" I need to talk to you!" Aubrey said. "Aubrey? Is that you? What you do you want then?" Sylunis asked. "What do you think you are doing?" Aubrey said angrily. "That is... none of your business to ask." Sylunis replied back. After she said that, she charged up her magic, fired a blast at Aubrey that knocked her down. "You won't get away---" Aubrey said and then she got muted and lost her voice from Sylunis Magic. Now, Aubrey has no choice but to write it out in print to talk to her fellow goddesses, but this was nothing good at all. Leon had been successfully taken, and Sylunis is planning to turn him to evil. The Goddess had to seek a plan to take revenge. "Aubrey! Aubrey! What happened to you?" Sera said as Aubrey was in a poor condition. Aubrey showed a piece of paper that said "Sylunis attacked me, and she blocked my voice. I need your help. We need to take Leon back from Sylunis, and cure her from her evil powers." "Well then, what should our plan be?" Prestina said. "We would have to use stealth as our main plan, so we can use traps and weapons and magic and blocks and powers and heroes and crap like that. You are getting it right? Aren't you? Come on, I don't bite." Bella said as a few seconds the goddesses didn't answer. "Yes, so how would we follow her?" Anut said. "We will do a scan of this world." Sera said. The goddesses scanned the world, only to find that she's outside of the main world, in a castle in another continent, way outside of the Apostles location. After discovering the location, they went there. At this castle, was a bunch of red art and ruins like that. Was it, historical ruins of ancients? As they entered the ruins, they felt dark magic on themselves, but they had no problem with it at all considering due to the fact that they are already goddesses, though. They continued on until they saw Sylunis. They then confronted her. "Sylunis, why are you doing this to us!" Sera said. "Prestina, use the bramble magic to trap her." Bella said. As Sylunis walked a few steps away to open the coffin behind her. brambles trapped her, Aubrey shielded her so she can't shed herself with dark magic, and then Anut weakened her powers with the powers of the desert, and then Sera shielded everyone just in case Sylunis were to fight back, and then Bella finished off with the power of fire. "What is the overall meaning of this? Why are you trying to gang up on me and try to destroy me?" Sylunis said as she broke free of all of the goddesses' powers. "DID YOU JUST KIDNAP LEON AND TRY TO TURN HIMSELF EVIL?!" Sera yelled angrily. "Yes, I did. But, in the future, your lives will be miserable, and you will have no power in the future. Just saying. Heheheheh." Sylunis said and she then opened the coffin. As Sylunis opened the coffin, an evil version of Leon, the legendary hero the goddesses would praise on, jumped out. He had a red bloodstained broad sword that resembled his golden excalbur except it was repainted, and his armor was purple and black. "Well, well, well. Looks like you are too late on saving me. I feel great! This new dark power, under this cool goddess of the fallen, will be my new strength!" Leon said. "You won't get away with this!" Sera said angrily. "Well, why shouldn't I? I don't care what anyone says. I follow only my orders not anyone elses." Sylunis said. "What are you trying to do? Kill us? Destroy the world?" Sera said. "My goal now is to kill you, but I must get as far away as I can so you will never know what am I planning next." Sylunis said. Sylunis and Dark Leon teleported away, and the goddesses had to do another scan. Sylunis was reported back at Tartarus, a place underground and unforgettable. They then teleported there to finish the job and save Leon, restore Aubrey back to normal, and the world. Now, Tartarus was a place full of molten rocks. There was purple acid rivers, ruins, and materials like that. Aubrey, and Dark Leon was at the purple acid lake. Sera and the gang were stealthy following her. "Sylunis, this is your LAST chance. Hand back Leon now!" Sera said. "Your are just annoying me. Want me to turn every goddess in the world evil? Then STOP ASKING ME CRAP AND THINGS LIKE THAT!" Sylunis said. "I'm afraid I have no choice." Bella said. Bella, quietly swiped the sword out of Leon's sheath, and then smashed Sylunis's power, and then they ran and ran and ran. "Stop or I will corrupt you!" Sylunis said. Sera, having no choice, grabbed Leon's excalibur, jumped it down, and then knocked down Sylunis into the purple acid, never to be seen again. Sera had won. She had saved the world from the fallen goddess. "Do you think... that this have been done in a different way." Aubrey said having her powers healed back. "Why would I? Spare her? Why would I do that?" Sera said. "HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Sera, holding the Excalibur, decided to let out a evil laugh, thinking she might be the new one in Mission X. Category:Gamepasta Category:BCP Category:Pastas